Dead
by kjobird
Summary: Sam accidently wishes Cat dead with a magic mirror and has to reverse the spell in a week by midnight


Dead. Into

Sam was furious at Cat. She had bedazzled her motorcycle and even though she was trying to help, she was sick of it. Sam yelled in anger " WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, YOU ARE SO GIRLY, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHEN YOUR GIRLIENSS WILL DIE. As Cat ran off sobbing Sam went out to her hitting tree, until she found a glowing mirror.

Chapter 1 a wish gone wrong

The mirror spoke saying, I shall give you 3 wishes. Sam knew she needed to be careful so she tested it first. " I wish my back pack had a giant chicken leg inside" the mirror sparkled and immediately Sam found some chicken in her bag. Then she accidently used her second wish for more chicken. But something went wrong when she made her final wish. " As a Bat flew by as she was chewing on her leg she said " I wish this Bat was dead" but her mouth was so mumbled that the mirror heard it as " I wish that Cat were dead" The mirror shut off as her last wish was requested.

Chapter 2 a disaster

Sam was ready to apologize to Cat so she called her but got no answer. Thinking she was avoiding her she went upstairs only to find a terrible sight. She shrieked as she found Cat, lying on the ground eyes closed, heart not beating. Sam realized what happened " Oh no" she said crying " that mirror heard me wrong, I wished for a bat to die not you Cat. She ran to the spot where the mirror was and picked it up shaking it until finally it woke up.

Chapter 3. A mission started

" MAGIC MIRROR YOU HEARD ME WRONG" I WANTED A BAT TO DIE NOT CAT!" " PLEASE CHANGE MY WISH, I CAN"T LIVE WITHOUT CAT." Then the mirror said " " I'm sorry Sam but I can't do that however there is a blue gem that has one wish left. It's in a dark ally meadow but I must warn you I am over 85 miles and you have to make the wish within a week at midnight or the wish stays permanent. " Sam shook with fear when she saw her face on a wanted poster."

Chapter 4: time to go

Sam packed a big satual on her motorcycle filled with food water and a few extra clothes and some cash. She had to wish Cat back to life. She wept as she looked at Cat's picture and remembered her lying on the floor. " I won't let you down Cat" She hopped on her bike and started riding.

Chapter 5.

She had already ridden 48 miles and it was 1:00 in the morning. She finally gave in to her tiredness and drifted into sleep. But all she could think about was how Cat depended on her. So she got back up and rode some more.

Chapter 6: one day left

Sam was running out of time, she only had 10 hours left to find that gem. She dug and dug and still was having no luck. It got worse when she heard sirens and had to go hide in the bush for 15 more minutes, time she couldn't spare. As soon as they she began looking once more. 9 hours later she found it in the nick of time cause she only had 1 minute till midnight. But as soon as she was about to say " I wish my friend Cat was alive again" a fly started to buzz in her ear distracting her and she got so distracted that she said " I wish that this fly would go away" then the gem went blank.

Chapter 7: hope is lost

"NO!" Sam shrieked " THAT WASN"T MY WISH PLEASE TAKE IT BACK" but the gem remained dark. She sobbed looking at her watch, which said 12:03 saying, " Cat, I'm so sorry. It's my fault your dead, and right now I want to die to so I can be with you." Sam was about to get her request because a herd of policemen surrounded her carrying guns and gas with them. The cops persuaded " How should we execute her" Sam was in fear but knew she deserved it and she would rather die than live without Cat. They had decided to stone her. They tied her up to a tree and the first stone was throwing, Sam moaned at the pain but she just let the rocks hit her bleeding body. As she began to pass out she saw visions, the first one was of her being angry at Cat, then the one where she is dead on the floor. But the one that caught her attention was Cat saying, " Sam, it's alright, I'm here" Sam was confused and didn't' understand, Then darkness surrounded her.

Chapter 8: all a dream

When Sam opened her eyes she expected to be in hades for killing Cat or heaven if she was lucky, but she wasn't in either of them. She was in an emergency room bed with nurses beside her. " Where am I? " she asked, one of the nurses touched her head and said " Sweetheart your in the emergency room, your hitting tree fell on your head. If you saw anything weird it was all a dream" Sam was a bit relieved until she remembered Cat and started to run out to find her but a nurse forced her back in bed. " Stay there I will go find her"

Reunited.

Cat ran into the room and hugged Sam stroking her hair and Sam couldn't help but cry, " You were dead Cat, the mirror heard my wish wrong when I wished for a bat to die, but you did instead, and I couldn't save you. She continued to rant on until Cat puled her in for a hug. " It's ok I'm here you just had a bad dream" then she whispered in her ear, " and tommoow I'm getting you a hitting pad." Sam smiled as she peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
